Your Love Is My Drug
by Zurla Adams
Summary: A songfic to Ke hias "You Love Is My Drug". One shot! Contains three pairings LxP, PxT, and IxK!


**Hey, so... yeah. I got this out of a sudden idea (I get alot of those o.0) and I really like it! I like this song, and this anime, so I was thinking of a fic I read this morning, and this song came on, and I put two and two together!!! YAY~! Whelps, here we go, whoo hoo. *attemps excited tone, with one pathetic raised fist* Oh, and please don't rant on this whole "Purins to young" thing, (Or do so anyways, whatever, I don't really care) because she fits, and my version had her in it. *shrugs***

Three mews stumbled into each of their room, each looking exausted.

A certain redhead was mulling over a certain forest-green haired fellow, and her mixed feelings for him and leaned up against the wall.

Retasu stumbled into her room, and plopped down on a chair, confused at why she even thought of the eldest Alien that way.

Purin was pretty tired that day, and found herself thinking of Tarturo while she lied on her bed.

"Maybe I need some rehab," Retasu mumbled, closing her eyes.

"Or maybe I need some sleep," Purin covered her eyes.

"I've got a sick obsession, I'm seeing it in my dreams," Ichigo covered her ears.

"I'm looking down every ally," Purin recalled what she had done earlier that day.

"I'm making those despreate calls," Retasu buried her face in her hands in embarassment, "I'm staying up all night hoping"

"hitting my head against the wall!" Ichigo lightly knocked her head against the wall.

"What you've got boy, is hard to find," Retasu slowly looked up a bit from her hands.

"I think about it, all the time," Purin made little circle motions around her head.

"I'm all strung up my, heart is fried," Ichigo clutched her heart.

"I think about it, all the time," Retasu faceplamed.

"Because-"

"Your love," Purin opened her eyes.

"Your love,"Retasu looked up.

"Your love," Ichigo looked out the window.

"Is my drug,"

"Your love,"

"Your love,"

"Your love,"

They each ran to the window:

"I said your love,"Ichigo called.

"Your love,"Retasu yelled.

"Yor love," Purin cried.

"Is my drug!"

"Your love,"

"Your love,"

"Your love!"

The next day...

"Won't listen to any advice," Retasu responded to her brothers calls of "Wake up!" and "Get your head out of the clouds!".

"Mama's telling me to think twice," Purin looked at her mothers photo before heading out the door.

"But I'm left to my own devices," Ichigo looked at her phone.

"I'm addicted," Retasu mumbled after catching herself in thoughts of Pai.

"It's a crisis!" Purin yelped, startling some passerbys.

"My freinds think I've gone crazy," Retasu ignored the dissaproving stares of Ryou, Zakuro, and Minto.

"My judgements getting kind of hazy," Purin made a doubtful face while sweeping the floors.

"My staus is going to be affected, if I keep it up like a lovesick crackhead." Ichigo looked at the news headlines "Mews save the day AGAIN!"

"What you got boy, is hard to find," Ichigo thought as she got a lecture from Ryou.

"I think about it, all the time," Retasu shook her head as Ryou mentioned the Aliens.

"I'm all strung up my heart is fried," Purin murmured as she and the rest of the mews ran to the signal was giving off.

"I just can't get you, off my mind," Ichigo thought as the Chreima Animal came into veiw.

"Because-"

"Your love," Retasu thought.

"Your love," Purin whispered.

"Your love," Ichigo murmured.

"Is my drug!" They each looked at eachother in disbelief when they said that.

"Your love,"

"Your love,"

"Your love,"

They looked at eachother confused.

"I said your love," Ichigo said louder.

"Your love," Retasu followed.

"Your love," Purin finished.

"Is my drug!" they said together,"Your love, your love, your love!"

The rest of the mews looked at them as if they were crazy. They quickly went to fighting the Animal, fogetting the strange ordeal quickly.

"I don't care what people say," Ichigo muttered through her teeth as she fought off the mutant snakes' blasts.

"The rush is worth the price I pay," Retasu whispered as she was knocked down by its tail.

"I get so high when you're with me," Purin jumped as she caught sight at the Aliens.

"But crash and crave when you're away," Ichigo found herself thinking as she did too.

"So I've got a question-"

"Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?" Ichigo almost blurted.

"Do I make your heart beat like a native drum?" Retasu wondered inside her head.

"Is my love, your drug?" Purin said aloud as the Snake fell to the ground.

The other two heads snapped up.

"Your drug?" Retasu wondered.

"Your drug?" Ichigo gave a cautious glance towards Kisshu.

"Your drug?" Purin smiled at Tarturo.

"Is my love, your drug?" They all blurted.

The three Aliens looked at them.

"Because, your love, your love, your love, is my drug, your love your love, your love!" They found themselves saying. When the Aliens stared in shock, they said, "I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug, your love your love your love!"

The girls looked at eachother in disbelief once more, embarassed that they had said that. Then, slowly, they turned to the people they had said that to.

For Kisshu, he got over the shock quickly, and was jumping up and down yelling, "I knew it! I told you!"

For Tarturo, he blushed deeply, muttered something and gave a short nod.

For Pai, a smile crept onto his lips.

The girls just looked at eachother and started laughing.

**I wonder f this has ever been done before... OH WELL, TOO LATE!!! XD I really liked this! I would like to hear abut what you thought about it, so leave a reveiw! Gosh, I better post this while I still have the nerve...**

**P.S. When a lyric line is said, and it has no other words after it, that means they say it together!**

**Tanks for reading!**

**P.P.S. I do not own TMM! GOSH you should know that by now...**


End file.
